


Gravity Falls One-Shots/Drabbles

by Rougethecat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe- Kingdoms, Angst, Bird! Dipper, Female Dipper Pines, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, I could possibly drown myself in it, Multi, Neko Dipper Pines, Older Dipper Pines, Power Hungry!Dipper, Princess!Candy, Queen!Mabel, So much billdip, Younger Dipper Pines, cat!bill, crack in one of them, neko Bill Cipher, so many dippers XD, too many drafts of BillDip i cri, watch out guys!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougethecat/pseuds/Rougethecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many different AUs and all that other stuff. Also this is mostly BillDip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Know I'm a Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something from a LONG time ago.... And while writing it... I gave up on it and rushed.  
> The other ones after this are better. Trust me.  
> Platonic!BillDip
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiSFPN37hhE

A slender, golden-furred tom trekked in though the forest, leaves light crunching beneath his paws. His left blue eye glanced at his slender black paws, remembering how only a week ago, they were covered in slick red liquid of his clanmates. How long the event felt, yet it was so recent. Feeling the pains of his stomach twisting and hearing it yowl in hunger, he decided to snap out of his thoughts and hunt. Opening his jaw and tasting the air, he scented a bird nearby. The tom's tongue swiped his jaw as his mouth watered, thinking about sinking his fangs into it's flesh. Getting into a hunter's crouch, he stalked toward the bushes, getting ready to pounce at the unsuspecting robin (He was sure it was a robin with its red chest), when he saw it's dark blue wings. The tom stiffened, remembering the time when he had failed to kill the bird.

\--flashback--

Goldenfoot was on a hunting patrol, his black limbs blending into the foliage of the forest, scenting for prey. He found a bird on a branch of a bush, chirping in its loud voice and proudly (a bit too proudly, the golden tom thought) puffing out it's bright red chest. He got into a hunter's crouch and crept toward the bird. Easily catching the prideful bird, his blue eyes narrowed into slits, a black paw square on the robin's chest. The robin's green eyes were wide in fear, the tom SWORE he could hear the bird's thoughts. However, there was something about the bird that intrigued the tom. Could it be the unique dark blue feathers in the robin's wings and tail? The tom was so deep into his thoughts, that he carelessly lifted his paw, causing the robin to fly off in a daze. 

"Mouse dung!" He hissed, snapping out of his thoughts, when he heard the fluttering of the robin's wings.

\--

Appetite lost, the golden tom stood straight up.

"Hello!" the tom mewed cheerfully, startling the robin.

His lips curled into a somewhat smile, fangs poking out. This somehow freaked the bird and caused it (or him? The golden tom couldn't tell. He just knew how to kill the robin's kind.) to fly up onto the tree, preparing to fly off if the cat was stupid enough to climb the tree. 

"Just what do you want from me?!" He chirped fearfully, his squeaky voice caused the cat cringe.

"Relax robin," The cat mewed cooly ,rolling his vibrant blue eye, "I just wanted to talk"

"How do I know you're now trying to trick me?!"

The golden cat couldn't help but guffaw at the bird, receiving a glare form the other.

"Birdie," He managed to speak after calming down ,"You're an idiot, if I wanted to kill you, I would've just snapped your neck when you were on that bush."

The cat walked away as the robin stayed silent and simply stared at the tom in disbelief.

It had been a few days since the robin had chatted to the golden tom for the first time. He would never admit to this to anyone, not even the golden cat that had been visiting him recently. The cat had earned a sliver of trust from the bird.

"Hey Birdie!" 

The robin jumped ,then rolled his eyes at the voice of his predator friend, who was once again at the bottom of the tree. Feeling confidence in his chest, he decided to fly towards the golden tom with one eye, but there was something. Just something that made him fly quickly back to the tree. It was a flash and he saw the cat's grinning teeth, stained with blood. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" The golden tom asked, teeth perfectly blood-free. (Now that the bird realized it but the horrifying flash still clung to the poor guy.)

"Er..." Dipper tried to come up with a lie, "I thought I saw a cat flash by."

Glancing at the golden tom, he added, "I didn't mean you, Bill."

The second chat with the tom was names, the robin saying his was Dipper and the tom commented that he preferred "Birdie" better. When the robin, asked the cat, the tom pondered before replying with:

"Bill. Bill Cipher."

The name was too long for the robin to call the cat every time so the bird would simply called him Bill.

"If you like I can search for any of them," Bill offered, snapping Dipper out of his thoughts.

"Y-yea...," Dipper sadly nervously,"I-I'll see you l-later then"

And with that, the robin flapped his midnight blue wings and took flight.

 

It had been days since the robin's...odd excuse.

Of course, they still chatted, but the air seemed so thickly tense. It was so thick that a cat could shred it up with their claws. Until, finally the bird managed the muster up his courage and chatted with the golden cat on the bush. Time passed by, and the two grew closer and chatted together, sharing stories of their life together.

Bill however, despite his appreciation for the robin, couldn't help but to think about killing him. The tom hated the fact that his feline instincts got in the way, telling him the catch the bird and not talk to his "meal". He never wanted to end his bird friend's life! (Even though it was extremely frustrating and annoying trying to convince the bird that he changed for the better). 

Today was a simple warm, spring day. Dew drops on the grass and the fresh scent of blossoming flora filled the air. The one-eyed, golden tom was ,of course, chatting with his friend once again. The bird was beside him. Sleek, midnight blue flight feathers brushing against fluffy golden honey fur. The golden cat looked at Dipper (who stopped chatting and looked back), small brown eyes staring into an ice blue eye. They both shared smiles before the tom blacked out. (A/N: I'm pretty sure everyone's expecting this but okay!)

The grass was stained with bits of blood and right in front of the golden tom, was the robin. His lifeless brown eyes facing the sky.

"No..." The tom breathed, tears prancing out of his eye, "nonononono..."

Head bowed, Bill forever mourned his murdered friend, wonder why he killed Dipper.


	2. Neko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper have some time alone...

Bill and Dipper was all alone, with Florence at work and Bill nowhere to be seen (Dipper had wondered where he was), he could finally have some time to do his favorite ting to read. The tabby padded towards the bookshelf before turning human. Silky brown curled locks covered his forehead, soft peach skin and brown eyes accompanied his tabby ears that poked out of his mass of hair and his swishing tail. Luckily, when he turns human (well, part human) clothing will appear so he didn't have to walk around naked... The 18-looking-year-old male reached to his tiptoes to grab a maroon book, walked to the the beige couch, and flopped down on the comfy seat cushions. The book was the last book on the bookshelf in the living room and Dipper made sure he put them in correct order if he took more than one (which was usually about five). His fingers brushed the yellow soft, wrinkly paper, chocolate brown eyes deep into the contents on the book. Dipper was in pure paradise, until...

"Hey Pine Tree!" The annoying voice cut trough his thoughts,"get your nose outta that book would ya?"

Dipper let out a sigh of annoyance and closed his book, making note that he was in the part about gnomes. 

"What is it Bill?"

The golden cat grinned, his sharp fangs showing.

"Watch this!"

The golden tom closed his eyes and with a bright light, he changed into a man with slightly tan skin, golden neat hair and a golden eye. He wore his signature eye patch, bow tie, and top hat; along with a yellow tailcoat with black gloves, dress pants and shoes. Bill leaned on his black cane and gave a grin, his teeth all sharp and pointed. 'No doubt inhuman,' Dipper thought, but the burnet couldn't help but to blush at the attractiveness of the 21 looking-year-old male.

"What wrong Pine Tree?" The blond crept closer till he was face to face with the burnet.

"I-I..." the younger neko stumbled with his words, "um...I-mph!"

Lips were pressed against his in a warm passionate kiss. Dipper's eyes widened, then slowly fluttered closed. Bill's hands went to cup his Pine Tree's face as the younger neko wrapped his arms around the blond's neck. The older neko trailed his hands down to the brunet's waist, but soon they had to break for air, a string of silver connected their lips.

"I-I," Dipper panted, trying to speak,"Th-that was AMAZING."

The blonde grinned and gave the burnet a chaste kiss to the cheek.

"I love you Pine Tree."

"I love you too, Bill."

"You know what?"

"Hm?"

"Since you're mine now, no one can touch you. You're mine Pine Tree! MIN-"

"BILL!!!"


	3. Million Dollar Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dipper first set her eyes on that man, it was love at first sight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Female! Older! Dipper X Human! Bill
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B5H467MnzVs

The brunette could remember when she first remembered meeting the handsome blond. She was running around town, attempting to find her sister and her group of friends, when she bumped against someone and fell on her bottom.

"Omph!"

"I'm sorry miss," a smooth voice apologized,"are you okay?"

Dipper looked up to see a blond man in fact black clothes holding out his gloved hand.

"I'm fine," She grabbed the hand and he pulled her up,"thank you."

The man's mysterious golden eyes stared at her chocolate brown eyes, and gave her a handsome smile.

"Well now I'm glad I've bumped into you," He lifted her hand to his lips.

"H-huh?!" Dipper blushed, there was a crowd of people looking at the two.

"You are the most exotic flower," He purred, "may we spend this wonderful day together, my dear?"

The brunette was then pulled away form the crowd and they walked off together. 

Now Dipper could barely remember what happened after that but she remembered one of the things they did together that day. It was the end of the day, the sun was setting and the town was being washed in soft orange sunlight. The couple was in a clearing of the forest, the man (who she now knows as Bill Cipher, the millionaire) had his arm wrapped around her waist and watching the sunset together. When she got home, everyone was worried about her and she got scolded for "wandering around without letting anyone know". However once telling Mabel what ACTUALLY happened, the alpha twin squealed in delight and bombarded Dipper with comments and questions, like:

"Do you like him?"

"Oh my gosh! You finally found someone!"

"How hot is he?"

"Does he like you?"

"He's such a gentlemen!"

All of this made Dipper's head spin. So, she dismissed her twin and the Mystery Twins decided to stop for the night. From that day on, Dipper continued to find out if the blonde millionaire had any enemies, by following around and research (so the blond was hate-free). Most people would call that stalking, but Dipper would refuse to believe it. All she knew was that she fell. Fell HARD.

\--

How Dipper managed to get into one of his parties was unknown, even to her, but all that matters was that she made it. She uncomfortably made her way through the crowds, bodies pushing her. She wore a simple black dress that went well below her knees and hidden under her dress, was a gun. A black choker, black flats, hair curled at the tips and simple make-up was all she needed to look nice. As she wandered around with the crowd clueless, a hand was placed on her shoulder and Dipper turned to see Bill Cipher once more.

"Well well well," He spoke in a cheery tone,"how did you get here Flower?"

"W-well I-" Dipper tried to explain, but the male put a gloved finger on her lips.

"Shush," He gave her a soft smile, stepped away and gave a bow, "may I have this dance my Flower?"

Dipper gave a small curtsey in reply, being careful not to reveal her weapon, and replied,"You may."

Intertwining her fingers with one hand and a hand on her waist with the other, the two danced away. (A/N: I'm so sorry if it sounds crappy, I'm running out of inspiration juice T-T) It was fine until her eyes spotted a male with murderous eyes on the blond. She excused herself and broke off the dance with Bill and as she passed the man, Dipper gave a sweet smile and with a finger she beckoned him away. The male looked confused, but attracted by her simple yet enchanting looks, he obeyed. With luck seemingly going her way, she let out a small smirk and opened the door to an empty room. The man followed, a rose in hand (he took it from a vase).

"For you my dear", he bowed, giving the blood red rose to Dipper.

"How sweet!" She took the rose and pretended to take a sniff ,'and ironic,' she thought.

As the man turned to close the door, she took out her gun. Once the man turned around, his eyes widened at the gun.

"What?"

Dipper trembled as she pulled the trigger.

BANG!

She stepped back to avoid blood splatters. Luckily, the walls were soundproof, but Dipper fell to the floor, shuddering. She just KILLED someone. What had she done?

'I have get out of here, now!' She tried her best to step over the puddle of blood and the body and then she quickly took off her flats. There was no WAY was she going to risk bloody shoe prints, as she was attempting escape undetected, Dipper saw Bill. Who was talking with a business man, fingers crossed. Dipper felt pity for the business man, as she fled quickly into the dark night.

\--

The morning later, Mabel woke Dipper up to watch the news. Dipper paled when they talked about the murder, which caused Mabel to worry.

"Hey Dippin' Sause, are you okay?" The alpha twin asked.

"I-I'm fine,"Dipper lied,"I think I'm sick."

In order to make it convincing enough, the brunette coughed and place her hand on her forehead. Dipper just hoped her sister would take it. 

Mabel eyed her in suspicion, but sighed,"if you say so Dip'n Dots."

"Thanks Mabel!"Dipper hugged her twin, and went up to the attic.

Once she was in bed she twirled a strand of her silky hair as her conscious was having a nice, little debate. 

'I shouldn't hang out with men like him! They're dangerous!' (A/N: oooohhh~ He's so dangerous! uh...carry on..)

'But if you fall in love with someone this HARD, it must be true love! I mean fell even in love harder then Wendy!'

'Do NOT believe in that! It's just like Mabel! Remember what mom and dad said, rich people do things for TWO reasons.'

"One for the money," Dipper murmured, as debate faded and her mind lulled into sleep,"two for the show..."

\--

The next time she met Bill was at the park. It was a few days after the murder incident and Dipper finally managed to have a nice day-off. She was reading a great book about dragons until...

"May I sit next to you, Flower?"

Dipper's head jerked up, eyes wide at the sight of Bill Cipher being here.

"Well?" Bill's eyebrow raised,"Can I sit here?"

"S-sorry!" Dipper stammered,blushing,"you can sit!"

"Jeez kid relax," Bill sat down on the bench, terribly close to her,"no need to get all hyped up!"

"S-sorry." Dipper muttered.

"It's alright Flower," Dipper blushed at his little nickname,"I would like to talk about those few nights ago."

Dread pooled into her stomach, wondering of he'll find out who killed the man or if he'll hate her for such a horrific deed.

Instead Bill cipher let out a smile and chirped,"I wonder who killed the man! Must have such excellent skills to take him away!" He then turned to the brunette, "It couldn't be you right Flower?"

"No," Dipper easily lied,"why did you ask?"

"Well you did beckoned the man to follow," Bill explained, head facing the blue sky,"plus you're too delicate, kind, and pure to do something like that!"

'If only you knew,' Dipper thought, 'flowers could be poisons or have thorns after all'

"Speaking of which," He turned to Dipper, a wide grin on his face," why did you beckoned him anyway?"

"Hmmm," Dipper thought for a moment,"I wanted to get to know others," she lied almost flawlessly, "so I won't feel so different from everyone else and the first person I saw was him."

Bill frowned and faced the sky again,"I see..."

The tension of the conversation was lifted as the two talked about myths and the supernatural.

\--

Her second assassination was at an abandoned building (which was very convenient since it's the only one). This saved some time for Dipper, as well as relief (no more dresses and make-up or sneaking into buildings. Oddly enough, luck seemed to be always be on her side now, the brunette saw a slit of light from the door. She carefully snuck towards the door and looked through the crack and saw Bill Cipher and another man talking, knife under the table.

'And ready to kill', Dipper thought, as she at the aimed for the man's head and fired. 

Quickly and quietly (or at least trying), she left the place and slowly slowed to a walk, hiding her gun in her vest and looked at the starry night sky.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she turned around expecting an offender, but it was only Bill.

"Bill?" She asked concerned,"are you okay?"

The blond was panting and a hand was on the left side of his head. His odd golden visible eye was wide and his other hand gripped her shoulder tightly.

"I almost died!" The male gasped, realizing the grip on Dipper's shoulder,"a bullet grazed my head!"

Bill Cipher started to pace and blabber,"Is someone stalking me? I might be going insane! I'm going down!"

Both of his hands gripped Dipper's shoulders and slammed his lips against hers. The brunette's eyes went wide in shock, as the man pulled away.

"I just..." He couldn't explain as he then ran off.

Dipper stood there speechless, her fingers brushing the warmth that left her lips. After standing there for a few minutes, she finally went back to the Shack and went into her bed.

When Dipper awoke this morning, her fingers ghosted over her lips as her face glowed red as a tomato. 

When Mabel came in, she looked at her twin in concern,"Dipper are you okay?" the more sociable twin asked,"What happened?"

"I had a dream," Dipper lied once more,"that Bill Cipher kissed me."

Mabel's reaction was surprise, shock and fangirling all at once.

"Give me the details!" Mabel begged,"Give me the details!"

So, Dipper told her everything that happened last night and the more intelligent twin felt guilt lessen a bit. It was great telling someone, even though it was lying at the same time.

When the brunette finished telling her 'dream', her sister's beautiful brown eyes were wide,"It's just like the news on TV!"

"Huh?" Dipper looked confused.

Mabel had explained that the news had claimed a new crime of a dead body. The police could not find any clues and there were no witnesses other then two small silhouettes. Unfortunately, the witness was too far away and when he got there, the two silhouettes had already left.

\--

Weeks later, was Dipper's last assassin attempt. Once again with another fancy, rich party and in the same black dress and flats. Already leading a man into a room, said male on the bed as one of the straps of Dipper's dress slipped off of her shoulder. The man had a hungry look in his eyes, licking his lips.

'Men,' Dipper thought smirking, as she held up the gun, and shot.

Blood splattered on the bed as the body fell to the floor with a SPLAT! Dipper staring at the scene for a brief moment, before fleeing into the dark hall .

\--Ending One--

Bill Cipher stumbled away from the door as his Flower pulled the trigger. He quickly hid behind the wall, as the lovely brunette ran into the darkness. Bill quickly followed behind her climbing up stairs until he reached the balcony. The brunette sat on the rail, one hand clutched the gun tightly while the other gripped the rail.

"You," He whispered, causing Dipper to turn around her head, her eyes wide as she saw the blond.

"Y-You saw didn't you?" She breathed under her breath.

Bill approached her slowly, like trying to calm a frightened animal. Moonlight washing them in sliver lining.

"Why?" Was the first word that passed through his lips, which caused the brunette to give him a soft, sad smile.

"I love you honey," She whispered, Bill's eyes wide in shock.

"You're screwed up and flawed. You look like a million dollar man," 

click-click.

She pointed the gun to her stomach. 

"So why is my heart broke?"

Her voice trembled as the brunette closed her eyes and pulled the trigger, the force causing her body to fall to the ground.

Bill watched as the flower fell, tears streaming from his visible golden eye and he reached a hand for her. 

"I love you too..."

But no one was there to hear those four words. 

\--Ending Two--

Dipper put away her weapon and escaped taking a different route to enter the ballroom, she saw a silhouette and pressed her back against the smooth cold wall, her head peeking out. It was Bill with another women kissing! Tears clouded her vision as the couple then entered the bedroom near Dipper and closed the door with a soft click. She clutched her chest, trying to fight the bubbling tears.

"You're screwed up and flawed," She whispered the words softly,"You look like a million dollar man..."

"So why is my heart broke-?" Her voice cracked, as a tear slipped from her eye, rolled down her cheek and splattered on the tile floor.


	4. Dead Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel witnesses something she wish she didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of BillDip and death.  
> yay.  
> How did Bill die?!  
> you decide on that.
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGHfIR6PK7M

"Mabel?" Stanley approached the sobbing brunette.

The girl turned to him, eyes puffy and red.

"Tell me everything thing that happened," he encouraged her, his tone soft,"tell me you saw"

"They had lights inside their eyes," Mabel whimpered, burying her face into her hands as she repeated her words," they had lights inside their eyes."

Stan's eyes went wide,"Did you see any closing windows or hear any slamming doors?"

"They moved forward and my heart died," Mabel hugged her gruncle, choking back tears," They moved forward and my heart died..."

"Please, please tell me what they look like," Stan pleaded for his great niece to be more specific, his filled shore in worry (A/N: Is this right?),"Did they seem afraid of you?"

The last words Mabel could muster were,"They were kids that I once knew," she started to fall asleep, exhaustion taking a toll on her body," they were kids that I once knew..."

When the few remaining survivors had asked what was going on with the alpha twin, the older Pines twins had given them their best answer which caused some to leave (claiming they were 'crazy' and 'insane').

What happened to Mabel was horrid, the windows were closed and the door slammed shut and she watched a pair of lovers die. One was her twin, the other was the very demon that attempted to destroy the town years ago. Dipper was the first to fall, blood spilling the floor boards of the abandoned cabin. Bill was next, holding the boy's body as the crowd of creatures closed in on him. It was then that she ran away from the window that she was looking from, tears leaking from her eyes as she raced away from the shack. It took weeks before the older pair of Pines twins managed to convince Mabel to step out of the barren world again. Hour later, she crashed back in face in a wide smile. The first smile in a long time.

"What happened?" Stanford was the first to ask.

"They are back," she whispered, face falling as if she now remembered everything that happened (not just the good ones).

"Did you touch them?" He asked, wondering if his niece was hallucinating it or not," did you hold them?"

"Did they follow you to town?" Stan chipped in.

"They make me feel I'm falling down," she sighed, "they make me feel I'm falling down." 

"Was there one you saw too clearly?" Ford questioned, Stan then adding one of his own," Did they seem to real to you?"

"They were kids that I once knew," Mabel looked at the ceiling, as if wishing to join the heavens,"they were kids that I once knew."

They didn't believe her. Not one bit. What Mabel saw was a healed Bill and a partly demonic Dipper, however because they were dead and their physical bodies were erased. No powers. Just ghostly demons. The trio chatted as if they were old friends and oh how Mabel wished to hold her brother in her arms again. The warmth of his body when they hugged, the times they stayed to together, times where they supported each other, fought together and made sacrifices for each other. 

She was later labeled "Mad Mabel", for she would always would laugh and talk to the air. The older Pines twins thought that because of Dipper's death, she was hallucinating that he was still alive. The two men looked at each other in fear. They had no choice. It was time for Mabel to leave this place.


	5. BillDip Smut Drabble >:D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no regrets.

-ah~"

"You really enjoy this don't you Pinetree?"

"Y-yea-AH!" Dipper gasped, burying his face into his pillow,"r-right there!"

"Geez kid," The blond grinned, revealing sharp teeth," so tense aren't you?"

Dipper responded with a purr and a moan of pleasure.

"Just relax~"

"Ah~"

After what seemed a long time, Dipper let out a sigh of relief as he slowly started to enter the arms of sleep.

"Thanks for the massage Bill."

"No problem Pine Tree," Bill murmured,running his hand through the brunet's hair and giving his human lover a soft kiss on his birthmark.

"Sweet dreams~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIED.


	6. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper stays asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T3QAqWKv3Ms

'Ding dong, I know you can hear me! Open up the door! I only want to play a little~!' the echoing voice burst into laughter, doors of Dipper's memories opening as demon rushed by. 

The little burnet was hiding as triangle passed, singing in a sweet tone that made the 13 year-old feel sick (A/N: IDK WHAT AGE TO PUT),'Ding dong, you can't keep me waiting! It's already too late, for you to try and run away!'

Dipper peeked out from his hiding place, which was a terrible decision and made contact to the very dream demon that was hunting him down. The brunet ran through hallways, the laughter of the demon ringing in his ears, as if this was all a game. Of course since he WAS a demon.

'I see you though the doorway,' Bill Cipher hummed, taking a stroll down memory lane (literary),'Our eyes were locked together!'

IF the triangular demon had a mouth, he would be smiling a wide grin,'I can sense your horror, though I'd like to see it closer!'

Dipper paled as Bill started to approach towards him, running off as soon Bill's back was turned.

Bill's eye glimmered in glee,'Ding dong! Here I come to find you! Hurry up and hide! Let's play a little game and have fun! Ding dong! Where is it you've gone? Do you think you won? Our game of hide and seek has just begun!'

The dream demon's laughter bounced off the walls, as Dipper's shoes smacked the wooden floor of his mind. The creepy sweet melody brought Dipper shivers, as if the walls had eyes that were watching his every move.

'I hear your footsteps, thumping loudly through the hallways!'

As Dipper hid under a desk, hearing the demon approaching closer.

'I can hear your sharp breaths, you're not very good at hiding!'

The burnet's breath hitched and started to sweat, looking around for another out. No luck. He was doomed to stay here and that didn't help his panic attacks at all.

'Just wait, you can't hide from me! I'm coming! Just wait, you can't hide from me! I'm coming! Just wait, you can't hide from me! I'm coming! Just wait, you can't hide from me!' Bill sang the verse relatively until he stopped at the door. 

That door, led to Dipper's hiding spot. Bill didn't seem to mind the tension and knocked on the wooden door then opened it, as if he was allowed to come in whenever he wanted.

'Knock, knock! I am at your door now! I am coming in, no need for me to ask permission!'

Dipper pressed his body closer into the closet, not even realizing that the male was holding his breath.

'Knock! Knock! I'm inside your room, now! Where is it you've hid? Our game of hide and seek's about to end!'

Bill Cipher was grinning (if he had a mouth), he sensed fear and it was DELICIOUS. With a snap of his fingers, the bed flipped over and was thrown across the room.

I'm coming closer. Looking underneath your bed but, you're not here, I wonder...'

His eye looked at the wooden door that let to the closet.

'Could you be inside the closet?'

The door was ripped off of its hinges and black fingers gripped the teen. The triangle's eye was red with a pine tree in the middle of it.

'Ding Dong...I have found you...' 

His voice became distorted slightly and with his finger, the demon ran his finger down the brunet's chest, blood spurting.

'Ding Dong! You were hiding here, now you're it!'

The finger dug into Dipper's stomach, the boy let out a cry.

'Ding Dong! Finally found you, dear!' The cooing was eerie sounding, causing Dipper to shiver in instinct, which made blood spill and tremendous amounts of pain. 'Now you're dead!'

'Ding Dong! Looks like I have won, now you're dead...' With an entire hand, the dream demon stabbed into the burnet's body, blood spilling as Bill pulled out Dipper's soul and heart.

The lifeless body fell on the floor, as his surroundings started to fade into white as Bill whisper-sang the final sentence, 'Ding Dong, pay the consequence...'

Bill let out a laugh as he opened a portal, 'Now that Pine Tree's taken care of,' Bill gleefully remarked, 'it's time to take care of Shooting Star!' 

Bill entered into the portal and Dipper never awoke from his dream...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Mabel?  
> Well, I guess you can imagine what happens when she wakes up! :D


	7. Crazy in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses are addictive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make out scene? Sure. Why not?
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izlbGQOjGd8

Bill and Dipper were in their bedroom, the brunet in the blond's embrace, staring into each others' eyes. Bill enjoyed the sweet chocolate brown eyes that could turn into a sweet caramel when he was happy. This eyes that could twinkle in delight when they fu- I mean discovered something new. Dipper couldn't also help but admire Bill's eye. The color was like liquid that could shift into golden honey and change to a bright blood red. Tan fingers brush against pale skin as pale arms wrap around the lanky body. Now words could describe their passionate love, but the look in each other's eyes told everything. Bill was the first to make the move, leaning over to press his lips onto his lover. The demon loved the sweet taste of his Pine Tree's lips, who's lips were soft and slightly chapped. Dipper kissed back, eyes fluttered closed as his arms wrap around the taller male's neck. Bill hummed, arms around his lover's waist, their touches feeling like electricity. Dipper's heart raced and he let out a soft moan as sharp teeth grazed his bottom lip. To the two of them: the kisses, touches, and soft whispers were like drugs; addicting and made them wanting more. The two separated for air, hungry for more. The next kiss was rough, Bill pinning Dipper to the wall with a growl, the brunet panting. The blonde started to kiss his Pine Tree's neck, moans escaping through the other's lips. Teeth grazed Dipper's sweet spot, causing the burnet to gasp in pleasure. The shorter male could feel the smirk and hot breaths on his neck. Bill licked and nipped the spot, causing the burnet to let out gasps or moans. Fingers tangled each other as Bill left hickeys all over the boy's neck, before attacking his lips once more, swiping his tongue on the bottom of Dipper's lip. The burnet allowed and that tongue savored every inch of Dipper's sweet taste before they finally separated, a string of saliva connecting them and soft panting with lustful eyes.

"I love you, Pine Tree" the blonde panted, as the string of saliva broke apart.

"I love you too Bill," Dipper slurred, brain muddled from the make-out session.


	8. The Boy of the Stars and the Riverside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story Malaya tells Rouge in Chapter Seven in This Is War. However, most of the story is buried and only the main idea is true. Many water psychics have different tellings of the story (A/N: IDK WHAT TO PUT HELP). Some (like Malaya) believed that a dark figure, besides the monster lived, in the river and is the one that the villagers warned. Others believed that the monster itself killed the boy and very few believed that the dark figure was there, but it represented the boy's depression, which caused the boy to commit suicide. But I'm not here to tell you what the psychics think about it, I'm here to show you the TRUE story of the boy of the stars and the monster of the river. For it is not the water psychics' story, it is THEIR story...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slight spoilers for This Is War, a book I am writing on Wattpad. It contains only a slight mention of BillDip.  
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5y-B8G4O5NM

The boy of the stars had been down lately, his sister doesn't spend time with him anymore and he had these odd visions that distracted him from work and his usual routines. Now he sat in the church library, nose buried in another sacred text. Out of the twins, it was the boy that took studying more seriously and his intelligence was favored by the monks of the church. However, the burnet couldn't get his mind of the demon that wearing whispered in his ear. 

Since the church was a sacred place, stained minds weren't allowed. However, even in the comfort and safety of the church, his inner demons somehow can penetrate the holy walls. It was weak, but was strong enough to whisper sickly things in his ears. The boy suddenly stood up and slammed the book shut, causing the people in the room to glare at him. The boy muttered a quickly apology, putting up the book and quickly walked to the village square. Running his pale fingers thought his brown locks, his mind started to wander on places to relax without bothering anyone. 

_'The apple tree?'_

_'No, the children play there'_

_'The meadow?'_

_'No,'_  The boy let out a breathy laugh,  _'the Shepard would kick my ass.'_

_'How about the river?'_

It seemed interesting enough, even though it was just a path of rushing water.

 _'might beest worth a shot,'_  He thought, a smile starting to form on his face.

As the brunet stated to walk into the woods, he was stopped by a farmer.

"Good day, Star Boy!" the farmer politely greeted.

"Good day to thee too sir."

"Thou art not going to the river art thee?"

"I am planning to," The boy had his hands behind his back, humming as he rolled on the balls of his heels.

"'Tis best not to go there Dipper. " 

"And why is that sir?" Dipper was curious now.

"According to the fisherman," The farmer leaned down and whispered in the burnet's ear," there is a monster lurkin' in those waters."

"Monster?" The male furrowed his eye brows and frowned.

The farmer nodded,"Might as well go home boy," he looked at the sun that is starting to set,"night is coming, and that sister of yours might be getting worried."

The burnet uttered a sigh, thanked the farmer, and waved him goodbye as he left to his cottage. For several days Dipper attempted to go to the river, however everyone either chased him off or asked him to help with something. Until everyone gave up and left the boy to go the river. Dipper was, of course, enthusiastic to go. Wandering though the forest, the burnet enjoyed the lush greenery and the fresh crunch of decomposing leaves. When Dipper heard the soft rushing of the river, he picked up the pace, following the sound as it grew louder by the second. When the burnet reached there, his chocolate eye widened. 

Such clarity the river had! No stones poked out of the rushing waters and the sound of the currents sloshing brought peace into the boy's mind. Flopping down on the floor, Dipper's eyes fluttered close, lulled by the melody of the river. That is, until water splashed him. Dipper sputtered, his eyes almost popping out of his skull when he saw a creature in front of him. It looked like a tan-skinned male with golden blond hair and honey-colored eyes. Its (or his) fins was golden, like his hair, and his scales shimmered like the sun.

"Hm," the creative observed him, taking in every detail, "I can tell from those eyes kid."

"Huh?" The burnet was too shocked to move.

"You've never been by the riverside," the creature grinned, revealing sharp teeth that made Dipper shudder, "What is thou name kid?"

It was so surprising that the creature could speak different yet similar tongues, that Dipper could barely answer.

"D-D-Dipper..."

"Dipper huh?" the creature rested his head on his hands, "The name is Bill Cipher kid."

Unbeknownst to them, this would be the start of something special and end with a terrible twist.

Ever since that day, Dipper made daily visits to the monster (who is actually a freshwater siren) after completing his chores. There, they would spend chatting and laughing, their relationship growing stronger by the day. Each night, they started to yearn for each other even more, but afraid of the other's rejection. So their growing affection stayed a secret form each other and along each day, the villagers suspected that Dipper was felled head over heels for a maiden. However, when they asked, the boy of the stars would insist that he loved no one.

One day, the burnet walked happily towards the river, humming a merry tune. he wanted to meet Bill, the monster that he grew so fond of.  Bill's smile, his laughter, the way he talked... Dipper blushed. 

'What was I  _thinking_?' the burnet screamed in his head,'Bill wouldn't like me that way!'

As he arrived at the river, he was surprised to see a black creature there. Long hair blended into its body along with all of it's features. It was like a silhouette and its blinding white eyes seemed to beckon him closer. The burnet stared into the creature's white eyes as he took a step forward. 

Dipper fell into the water, breathing in a lungful of water. He clawed at the water trying to break the surface, panic etched in his features. His eyes drooped closed, as arms seemed to wrap their arms around him and tugged his body upwards.

"Don't you dare die on me!" A voice cried.

Dipper could only hear the word 'die' as he left the world of the living.

\--

Bill broke the water's surface and carried the body to shore.

"Dipper!" The blonde gasped, cupping the burnet's face with his claws. 

Dipper's face was pale, dark brown locks stuck to his face. His eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. Bill looked everywhere on his face, trying to find a sign of life, then Bill laid his head on the burnet's chest. It was like those days where, Bill would lay on Dipper's chest and watch the sunset, listening to the human's heartbeat. However, all the golden monster heard was silence. The golden creature let out a loud wail of grief, sobbing on the corpse's chest.

"Why?" The golden creature chocked through tears,"Why did you kill yourself?!"

Golden eyes started at Dipper's eyelids, Bill hissed at him,"You idiot!" the golden creature screeched in pain,"I love you!"

But no mortal ears heard those sacred words. Bill placed his lips on Dipper's, cold lips touching the creature's warm ones.

"We..." Bill started crying again, tears slipping down his tan cheeks,"...We could've been mates..."

_"Down by the river by the boats_

_Where everybody goes to be alone_

_Where you won't see any rising sun_

_Down to the river we will run"_

Bill sang to the corpse, golden eyes red and puffy

_"When by the water we drink to the dregs_

_Look at the stones on the river bed_

_I can tell from your eyes_

_You've never been by the riverside"_

Bill managed a small smile when he remembered the day he met Dipper. 

_"Down by the water the riverbed_

_Somebody calls you somebody says_

_Swim with the current and float away_

_Down by the river everyday"_

Bill's voice started to shake slightly, golden eyes no longer could bring out tears.

_"Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep_

_And I don't know why I go the way_

_Down by the riverside"_

Fireflies started to appear, as shadows started to dance around the two bodies. One breathing. The other deadly still.

_"When that old river runs pass your eyes_

_To wash off the dirt on the riverside_

_Go to the water so very near_

_The river will be your eyes and ears"_

Bill remembered the time when he tried to convince the boy that the river had a voice. By the end of the day, the burnet joyfully cried out, 'I hear her singing!'

That was when they shared their first hug. That was when he first realized the love he held for him.

_"I walk to the borders on my own_

_To fall in the water just like a stone_

_Chilled to the marrow in them bones_

_Why do I go here all alone"_

He remembered when Dipper asked that to himself and Bill looked at him and replied, 'because of me.'

The human boy chuckled and agreed,'Because of you.'

_"Oh my God I see how everything is torn in the river deep_

_And I don't know why I go the way_

_Down by the riverside"_

Bill's voice barely said the last sentence, as he collapsed due to grief and exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was inspired by this video made by TheEclipseOfBreak (AKA NOT MINE)  
> Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OzCHAUPT5so


	9. You Are the Moon (Dipper Pines)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically an AU where the sun and the moon are Mabel and Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TpUP0jjicqY

Once upon a time, two celestial bodies were born. When the sky was a pale blue and cotton clouds float in the air, a bright jolly sun appeared from the horizon, bring warmth and light where ever she went. Another appeared after 5 days had passed, that time the sky was pitch black and little stars sprinkled the sky. A mystical and graceful like figure appeared. It was the moon, who washed the world in his sliver light and brought sleep to the world.

However this came with a terrible price, for the moon must suffer being alone while the sun bathed in the attraction of love of the people, animals and plants below. So the wise night, created owls and other night creatures to give the moon company. That happiness was brought only for a short while.

 Even though the night warned the sliver celestial body not to look at the water mirror, the moon did it anyway. The once smooth water, rippled in waves that caused a distorted reflection. The celestial body moved back, horrified by the sight of his reflection. For he knew why no one appeared during the night to greet him. Or so he thought.

This is what caused the moon's light to slowly fade away. The people below began to panic in fear of the loss of the moon's light. The sun looked at the moon in fear and begged at the day to allow her to go down to earth, so she could find something to show the moon's true beauty.

She allowed to, but only to look for it not touch. The sun agreed and went off in search of a reflective surface, however she only find water. Endless amounts to water that started to heat up when she got close. One day she met a man. This man had golden eyes and hid in the darkness. The two had discussed till the man asked.

"Why are you distressed?"

The sun replied," I'm looking for water that doesn't ripple," 

"What for?"

"I need to show my friend his true beauty,"

The man laughed, "I'll give it to you for a price."

The red eyes of hers glowed brightly.

"Really?" She asked," you can do it?"

The dark man nodded,"But I would like you to open up the sky for me."

"Open up the sky?" She frowned,"but the night and day will be angry."

"But you want your friend to not be sad anymore right?"

The sun nodded slowly and the man held out a hand.

"Is it a deal?"

The sun looked at his dark hand in fear, then slowly raised her own, the heat and light causing blisters on the dark man's hand. Black skin bubbling and burning. 

"Deal." She confirmed.

"Good" The man grinned and handed her a sliver object.

"What is it?"

"A mirror"

\--

   

\--

"Wow..." She looked at the reflective surface of the mirror, tapping it.

It didn't ripple.

"Now" the man's voice snapped the sun out of her thoughts, "your end of our deal."

The sun sighed and with her hands raised up in the air.

 She softly chanted, " _Clara ut sol, luna refrigeret. Die ac nocte mutata vices. Laetentur caeli et terrae cretures apertum usque ad caelum usque canit occultans._ "

The dark man saw no change in the sky and asked, "Are you sure the sky gates are open?"

The Sun nodded and the man gave a sharp-toothed grin.

"Good!" The man's right golden eye crinkled in glee,"Our deal is fulfilled!"

"Thank you," The sun gave a small curtsy and quickly went away, not realizing that she had forgotten the day's warning.

By the time she came back, it was dusk, beautiful shades of blue mingled with the warm collars of her light. She leapt upwards into the sky, laughing and ran towards the moon.

She called up to him, the night celestial turning towards her, sorrow in his pale blue eyes.

"I got you water!" She chirped," that doesn't ripple!"

"Really?" There was a flicker of hope in his eyes the moon on his shirt regaining it's white sliver becoming a crescent.

"Yea!"She nodded," It's called a 'mirror'!"

"Thank you," He smiled, and hugged her, his features coloring in warm colors, relishing the warmth.

She hugged him back, feeling his cold body.

"Can I see it?"

The sun nodded and held it out to him,only to have a melted blob. Her bright red eyes widened in horror.

The moon frowned at the sun," Are you sure you have the right object?"

"Yes! I just..." The sun grew angry, bathing the moon in a dark red light," I  _MELTED_  it..."

Her hair turned into fire and her eyes glowed brightly. 

"It's okay..." The moon soothed the angered celestial ,"I can wait."

She looked at him, fire staring to turn into hair," But..." The bright celestial started to cry, sunbeams dripping down her face," I broke _YOUR_  mirror..." The sun sniffed," I  _BROKE_  your hopes in seeing your true reflection..."

"But you brought me hope too..." The sorrow celestial gave the sun a small smile, "Now I know about it and hope that one day, someone will face a mirror at the night's blackened coat."

The sun hugged the lunar celestial tightly as the moon started to cry as well. Golden and silver beams danced together in a beautiful and graceful light display.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	10. The Boy in Dragon Pajamas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic!BillDip  
> Poem: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0p4L8lBsJxI

When Bill Cipher thought of being in the hospital, the blond thought of laying in a white, stiff mattress with a suffocating blanket inside a bright white room with nothing but silence, tears, or screams of pain. Yes, the male was dark and twisted, but at that time, it never mattered to him. Why? Because it was the first time Bill was afraid. He was afraid of his roommate, who wore dragon pajamas and was only nine years-old. His almost hairless hair was cushioned and his game console sat beside him in bed. 

The first time he met this boy, he gave a small smile and simply said,"Hi"

The blond male weakly smiled back, his heart thumping out of his chest in fear.

"I'm Dipper," The boy tried again,"what's your name?"

"Bill," the blond replied,"Bill Cipher."

Dipper's brown eyes glimmered, grabbing his pine tree cap and placing it on his head and asked,"Do you want to hear a story?"

\--

"-that brown girl I talked about," Dipper was explaining the characters in the story he told,"is a weird girl."

"Weird?" Bill Cipher was confused,"she seems like sweet girl"

"Oh no," Dipper shook his head,"she likes to eat glitter, knit sweaters, imagine romances and has a pet pig."

"Well she seems very interesting, Dipper."

"Yes, she is the most amazing person on Earth," The capped boy had the glimmer in his eyes again, "You wanna hear another one?"

The little boy had told five stories so far and Bill Cipher was officially interested in this boy. It seemed like Dipper could put everything into words, from a bird fluttering from tree to tree to a complicated scene that a writer could never put into text. (A/N: that writer is like me tbh) After two days of endless story-telling, Bill had figured out who the 'weird girl' was.

"Hey Dipper," The almost-bald boy stopped in mid-story, and looked at the male.

"That weird girl you speak of, is she your sister?"

Dipper nodded in reply.

"I see, continue on please."

"Okay, where were we?" Dipper thought for a moment, "Oh right! So I was running..."

\--

That was the day Dipper's parents visited, chocolate ice cream on a cone in his mother's hand. They chatted for hours and hours, choking on tears and trying to stay happy for the dying boy. When they left, Dipper stayed silent for two whole hours.

Finally the child spoke," I miss my sister."

The blond looked at him with sympathy

"The worst thing about getting sick," Dipper turned to Bill, eyes dull and glassy," Is that you get all the free ice-cream you ask for."

His voice sounded weak and laced with what? Fear? "The worst part about that is realizing there's nothing more they can do for you..."

Bill stared into those almost lifeless eyes for a brief moment.

"Are you scared?" the blond asked.

It surprised him when Dipper said his next two words loudly.

"Fuck yeah."

Bill's breath hitched and clenched his fist.

"Please don't tell my dad," Dipper told him softly, then asked after a moment of silence,"Do you angels Bill?"

Bill turned to him and sighed,"...Not lately..." 

He was waiting for words to hate to spill from his mouth, but he never did.

\--

After every checkup Bill had, Dipper always greeted him with a soft, sad smile. On Bill's third day in the hospital, he saw that the boy like to pluck feather's from the insides of his pillow and watch them float slowly to the ground. The blond would watch him do it in interest, even though it wasn't something unusual or abnormal. 

This few days that Bill had left were fleeting, since the blond was leaving on the fifth day. On those few fleeting days, Bill tired not to remind Dipper that he was going to leave soon and the nine year-old boy will stay behind. He will sit on that white bed till his dying breath.

That fifth day when Bill left, Dipper pulled a feather form his pillow and mouthed to him, "This is for you..."

\--

"I half expected him to say, 'See, this is the first one I grew'..." Bill looked at the gravestone and smiled softly at it.

The sky was dull and grey, and ominous trees stretched upwards, as if trying to reach for the heavens.

"And That boy was you, Dipper" The blond left, and drove away form the cemetery, but unbeknownst what he had left was a single blue flower that started to grow from the grave, as if saying "Thank you."


	11. Kill the Queen!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration (I DO NOT OWN THE VIDEO THX): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaS6HCwxY0Y  
> Gravity Falls Kingdom AU

The royal gardens were filled with a cry of triumph, as the queen slumped in her chair in defeat. Her younger sister (by only five minutes) grinned.

"I win again Mabs!"

"This is the thirtieth time we played!"

"It was the FIFTH time Mabel"

"What I'm saying IS Dipper, can't we do something else now?"

"But you nev-"

Dipper frowned, plucking a yellow rose .

"It's fine, go to do your royal duties or something," She muttered.

"Thanks Dipper!," The queen lifted her puffy sparkling pink dress and ran into the castle, leaving the other alone. 

Dipper clutched her fist around the stem of the golden rose, having no reaction at the thorns embedded into her fleshy hand. She turned to the chess board, dropping the rose and crushing it as she walked to the pieces. Sandwiching the white queen chess piece was two knights and surrounding them were a bunch of pawns. 

"Soon..."

Her finger knocked down the queen piece down with a clank, a odd smile etched on her face.

"She'll be playing solitaire."

Dipper left, asking a servant to clear the table and into the depths of her room, on a velvet pillow was a small crown. It was silver speckled with small diamonds and in the middle was and emerald three-leafed clover. She looked at the tiara, bloody fingers playing with the hem of her dark blue dress. (A/N: I FORGOT SHE WAS STABBED BY THORNS) Not caring if the scarlet liquid stained her dress, she started to wrap her hands with a strap of white cloth. Over the years, Dipper was becoming a living shell and her mind aiming for power. 

"Princess Dipper!" A voice called from the door, along with a light knock, "supper is ready."

Putting on a smile as she opened the door, she tells the servant kindly to call her sister down to eat.

If you could see past her emotionless face, you could see the dark clouds that surround her feet.

In a few months, Candy and Grenda was dead and Mabel was so stressed form her duties that she had canceled the card games with her sister. That night, the princess of the club crept into the Queen's studies, wearing a black silky dress and a knife behind her.

"Sister?" Dipper innocently called out for her twin.

The Queen of the heart, turned to see the brunette and gave out a sigh of relief. She walked up towards her her gave her a genuine smile.

"I'm so sorry that I ignored you sis."

"It's okay," The princess reassured,"I understand."

"Then maybe you could help me?" Mabel offered, turning around and started to walk towards her desk.

"Of course!" A hungry grin stretched Dipper's face," I could do more then that."

Mabel froze and turned, eyes widening when she saw the sliver blade in her sister's hand.

"Y-you..." She stammered.

"Yep it was me all along!," Dipper crept closer like predator stalking prey,"such a shame you noticed."

She hummed as Mabel backed up to a wall.

"GUARDS!" Mabel screamed and tired to call again, until her sister shoved her fist into her windpipe.

"Such a shame I have to end you now." Dipper sighed, and stabbed her knife into the queen's stomach, fleeing soon after.

The former queen collapsed and curled up into a ball, pink dress now a dark red. She closed her eyes as life slowly trickled away...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed on it...sorry...


End file.
